


that time Sungjae offered Minhyuk a platonic hickey

by bloopee



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopee/pseuds/bloopee
Summary: The movie was awful, but it's not the worst thing that's happened.It's not as bad as, say,  world hunger.But Minhyuk certainly senses a problem.





	

They were just watching a movie, Sungjae's arm around Minhyuk's shoulders and Minhyuk's head against his elbow, as far from Sungjae's face as possible. It wasn't a cold gesture, really, just that Sungjae breathed very _very_ strangely loud sometimes, and even though Eunkwang demands him to get that checked out, Sungjae keeps on dismissing it.

 

It was fine until Minhyuk could hear Sungjae's monstrous breathing louder and clearer, and feel Sungjae's body moving closer to Minhyuk, his face slowly, slowly as if expecting Minhyuk not to notice, inching towards his face.

 

"Babe, what is it?" Minhyuk doesn't turn his eyes away from the screen lighting up their living room. The idiot girl was about to kiss the guy that cheated on her and Minhyuk couldn't bear to turn his eyes away from her stupidity and call her out on it right after she does.

 

"Nothing," Sungjae's breath fans Minhyuk's neck, Sungjae not reacting to Minhyuk's weird choice in nicknames.

 

And Minhyuk was sure it was nothing.

 

Until he felt something slick and warm touch his neck. 

 

"Dude?" This time Minhyuk did look at Sungjae and his head was lowered at Minhyuk's neck, his eyes reflecting the light from the TV screen, looking at Minhyuk and glowing in complete innocence. Minhyuk put his hand against his neck, slowly wiping the wet spot, his head still resting on the crook of Sungjae's arm. He bore his eyes into Sungjae, not really waiting for an explanation. He's learned to ignore Sungjae's weird antics and by now - Minhyuk was a professional at acting like they didn't bother him one bit. 

 

"Hm?" Sungjae was slow to react, lazy, nontheless he returned Minhyuk's gaze. It was nice, Minhyuk childishly thought, to see Sungjae from above for once, to feel taller and see the ever so devious maknae so weak, so tired and below himself. Not like it was something particularly special. Just there, rare enough for not making Minhyuk figure out what he wants, always wanted to do on these occasions, but regular enough for Minhyuk to get the feeling he's been here before.

 

It's just some feeling that's there.

 

"What are you doing?" Minhyuk has the little sense to ask.

 

"Trying to give you a hickey, why?" Sungjae answers like it was clear as day, that _of course_ he was giving Minhyuk a hickey, and Minhyuk was the weird one for questioning it.

 

"What do you mean _why_?" Minhyuk _definitely_ wasn't the weird one. "Why?" 

 

What was this feeling, Minhyuk seriously can't put his finger on it.

 

"No reason," Sungjae shrugs, and for a second his eyes dart to Minhyuk's neck, then back to his eyes again. "No biggie." He smiles lopsidedly, only like Sungjae does, and holds Minhyuk's tired gaze.

 

"...You're right," Minhyuk agrees with little to no hesitation. And it was dumb, because yeah, it was a biggie, it was pretty damn big and guys don't give other guys hickeys, _no friends ever platonically give each other hickeys_ , but maybe it was the fact that Minhyuk was inhumanly tired after a packed day of practice, or maybe because the movie sucked and the lead girl was an idiot, or maybe just because Sungjae was so stupidly beautiful all the time and on nights like these when Sungjae and he were alone, for once, Minhyuk feels like a man around him and he doesn't feel like refusing. Doesn't feel like fighting it.

 

This weird feeling Minhyuk doesn't want to think about but still does.

 

"Just don't make it somewhere where it's hard to cover," Minhyuk, the ever so responsible idol who has an image to keep in mind, asks, and turns back to watch the movie where the girl really needs to realize that she's worth more. Maybe another girl? That neighbor that seemed suspiciousy friendly, she's nice. Minhyuk nods to himself. She is nice.

 

"That's what makeup noonas are for," Sungjae giggles and the warmth radiating from his body makes Minhyuk want to giggle as well. A murmed fine escapes Sungjae's mouth after he recieves a silent glare from Minhyuk. _Bore_ is what comes Minhyuk's way next and Minhyuk's hand automatically tries to slap some sense into Sungjae's thigh, because whichever part Sungjae might be thinking with - it's no way his brain.

 

Then Minhyuk doesn't even pay mind to Sungjae's large hand and long fingers with perfectly filed nails pulling at the neck of his shirt, Sungjae's other hand leaving it's place behind Minhyuk's neck and setting itself comfortably in his dark hair, tugging at it and pulling his head to the side like it were in the way for Sungjae to work his magic down Minhyuk's neck, to glide his tongue against the pale flesh and stop at his collarbone where Minhyuk feels an uncomfortably satisfying sting. Minhyuk doesn't pay mind to Sungjae's brown bleached hair sticking out everywhere and brushing Minhyuk's warm cheek.

 

Minhyuk doesn't want to adress this feeling he knows is there, so he doesn't. It's old news that Minhyuk is great at avoiding problems.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Sungjae going around offering BtoB hickeys kept on bothering me until I couldn't think of anything else so I had to write it. I hope you enjoyed it~ ♥


End file.
